Sasamoto Residence
The Sasamoto Residence is the house where Zenjirou Sasamoto and his family lives, later becoming the main base of operations of Lavinia Allocer's peerage and the Red Team after the events of Volume 11. Bought by Hajime Sasamoto after his marriage to his third wife Satsuki, it became the second most important recurrent location after Kuoh academy in the DxD: Black continuity. Appearance Before the renovation, the house was a simple, if not specially large two-story terrace house with a gated entrance, internal balcony and a small garden by the surroundings, a black flat roof. After the renovations by Lavinia Allocer after the events of Volume 9, it became a five-story mansion that resembles an inn, which Zenjirou compares to a four-star hotel. Floors Before Renovation * First Floor: Includes Kitchen room, living room, dining room, first washing room and a small study room. * Second Floor: Includes Akiyama's, Rei's, Minatsu's, Futaba's, Zenjirou's and Satsuki and Hajime's respective rooms, four guest rooms, bathroom and second washing room(balcony) After Renovation * First floor: Includes shoe locker, food storage, garage and staircase/elevators. * Second floor: Includes wardrobe, bathing center, housekeep storage, washing rooms and a balcony for laundry. * Third Floor: Includes one kinect kitchen, two living rooms, dining room and tv room. * Fourth Floor: Study room, library, training room, dojo, and Satsuki(and Hajime)'s room. * Fifth Floor: Includes Akiyama's, Rei's, Minatsu's, Futaba's and Zenjirou's respective rooms, six guest rooms and Zenjirou's own exclusive shower room. * First Basement floor: Indoor hot springs, sauna and changing room with several refrigerators with several different flavours of milk and other drinks. It is noted that are total of two elevators that instantly teleports the tenants to their desired floors(unnoticed by normal humans), and that even so, Zenjirou's sisters are always using his private shower room. According to Ginko, the house has several secret rooms spread all over the floors and that the ceiling has a special hidden passages to access to other locked rooms in case of emergency. Known residents * Zenjirou Sasamoto * Satsuki Sasamoto * Akiyama Sasamoto * Rei Sasamoto * Minatsu Tsukino * Futaba Tsukino * Inuyasha * Lavinia Allocer * Yoko Akabane * Annabelle Helsing(currently stray) * Takeshi Chiba(deceased) * Tasha Campbell * Iris * Shoda Ichimoji * Dai Liu * Liu Bei * Guan Yu * Sasha Whiswain * Miyuu Ichinose * Ginko * Tia Balaur * Cordelia Vlaid Trivia * The images used are from the Toujou Residence from the Testament of Sister's new devil series. * According to the designer, the reason why Zenjirou has his own shower room is that he could have sex with his harem without being caught by his sisters or other tenants. He has been missing since the revelation. * A running gag is, since their minds have been magically altered, the old residents of the Sasamoto residence have the habit of falling or tripping on their feet due to the renovated floors. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Locations (Black) Category:Terminology (Black)